


без названия

by jamie_lee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	без названия

У Фишера-джуниора руки, как у женщины - ломкие запястья, тонкие пальцы, узкие ладони. Сжимаются в кольцо вокруг талии Сайто, когда тот старается не дать ему упасть. Сайто для него всего лишь проекция, часть собственного подсознания, отчего-то принявшая вид раненого японца. У Фишера, должно быть, очень странное подсознание, думает Сайто, и губы его кривит усмешка. Никакого сожаления, он прекрасно понимал, на что идет. В работе этих людей не место туристу. У наследника Фишер-Морроус огромные глаза загнанного зверя, паника и надежда. Так легко управлять.  
Совсем еще мальчишка, думает Сайто, морщась от тупой пульсирующей боли в груди. Фишер оглядывается на него с беспокойством. Собственная безопасность, конечно же. Сайто должен прикрывать его.   
Где-то под толстым слоем белой куртки быстро-быстро бьется чужое сердце, и скулы Фишера обострились, словно он старец, сидящий перед сундуком, в котором хранится посмертное одеяние.  
Белый цвет траура, и Фишер оставляет его, чтобы узнать правду-ложь. Чтобы поверить, что отец, наконец, увидел его.  
Он похож на состарившегося за день мальчишку, и темные волосы прилипают к вискам, но отчего-то Сайто не думает о корпорации, о внедрении, о гениальном плане.  
Глаза Фишера - широко распахнутые, детские - не меняют своего выражения, даже когда тот падает, вобрав пулю в себя, и на груди его расцветает едва ли не прекрасный кровавый цветок. Почти получилось ведь.  
Сайто сжимает гранату, что дал ему Имс, и думает о том, что руки у Фишера слишком женские. О том, что так и не исполнит обещание, данное Коббу. О том, что должное освободить Роберта Фишера, теперь осталось взаперти.  
А после Сайто сидит в покоях огромного дворца и руки гейши, разливающей чай, кажутся ему смутно-знакомыми, словно увиденными в прошлой жизни.


End file.
